


The Leap

by Lucy410



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy410/pseuds/Lucy410
Summary: After Call of the Wild Ray finds himself watching Fraser.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Kudos: 18
Collections: Due South Archive





	The Leap

Fraser doesn't know I'm watching him and I'm in no hurry to let him know I'm there. I can see the reflection of the flickering flames in his eyes, but the expression on his face is beyond my powers of description. 

When he came back from capturing Muldoon he seemed sadder somehow, as though he'd lost something. I don't want him to think he's lost me. Couldn't bear to see any more sadness in those wonderful eyes of his. 

There's something we've been dancing around for a long time and to be perfectly honest I'm still not sure. Not about my feelings for him, I have actually known for a while how I feel about him, but I don't know how he feels about me. Sometimes I think I see it, I see his love for me in his eyes, but I can't trust myself. I only have to look at what happened between me and Stella, I don't want that to be our fate. 

But there are times in life when you just have to make a leap and I think this is one of those times. 

"Fraser." 

He looks up from his contemplation of the fire and I suck in my breath when I see the look on his face. Maybe this isn't as much of a Hail Mary as I thought. 

"Ray." He's smiling at me and I walk over and sit down next to him. 

"I went for a walk," I explain and I wonder if he's going to tell me off for wandering around in the dark without him. Then Diefenbaker nudges my hand and I realise I wasn't walking alone. 

"Fraser?" 

"That was the end, Ray." There's no energy in his voice, no hope. 

"So, what's next?" 

He looks surprised that I would ask the question. 

"You'll go back to Chicago, won't you? Back to the 27th?" There's a question in his voice, one I am compelled to answer.

"It won't be the same anymore. I suppose I could move precinct." 

The look on Fraser's face makes me realise he thinks I've made my decision. The loss on his face makes me clench my hands into fists. 

"The thing is, Frase, I'm not sure that is what I want." My words have dragged his attention away from the fire. "Chicago won't be the same, not without you." 

I feel suspended in time. Fraser's gaze is riveted on my face. He can see right through me, he's always seen right through me. 

He doesn't say anything, but he reaches out and catches hold of the hand that is nearest him. Gently, he unfolds my fingers and begins to massage the palm of my hand. It feels so good that I don't want him to stop. 

There's movement outside the circle of light we are sitting in, a reminder that we're not alone. 

Fraser smiles at me. "Bed?" 

I nod. I would go with him to the ends of the earth if he asked me. The way he is looking at me tells me he knows that. 

We're on our feet but I put out a hand to stop him. 

"Frase... Ben." 

He turns back towards me and all I can see in his eyes is joy and the love I realise has always been there. 

Then, despite the fact that we are standing in full view of any passersby, he kisses me. Fraser kisses me and I realise this is just the start of our adventure.


End file.
